


B'Elanna's Birthday

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: It's B'Elanna's birthday, and Tom is on an away mission.  Harry steps in for him.Basically a Kim/Torres story, with Kim/Paris and Kim/Paris/Torres implied.





	B'Elanna's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the lightly re-written middle section of an old Kim/Paris/Torres series I wrote a long time ago. I can't even remember why at this point; I usually don't write het, let alone explicit het. I think it was for a friend who was a rabid K/Ter. She was prone to writing stories where B'Elanna dumped Tom for Harry, and poor Tom suffered much angst. That's not my kind of thing, so in this universe, Tom, Harry, and B'Elanna are in a happy three-way relationship. Though Harry is relatively new to it, and still a bit uncertain.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

        "Harry, I need a favor." 

        "Yeah?" Harry pulled off his hockey jersey and threw it in the 'fresher. They were just back from a game on the holodeck. Tom had already stripped down to the t-shirt and shorts he'd worn under his hockey uniform, and was sprawled on the couch, watching Harry take off his gear. It was uncanny, how fast Tom could get undressed. 

        "It's B'Elanna's birthday next week," Tom continued. 

        "Are you out of replicator rations already?" Of course Harry would lend him all he had, if that's what Tom wanted. It was hard to refuse Tom anything. Especially when he wanted it for B'Elanna.

        "No, nothing like that," Tom said. "You know I'm leaving on a week-long away mission the day after tomorrow."

        "You want to ask the Captain if I can go in your place?" 

        "No, and she'd say no, anyway," Tom said. "I want you to take care of B'Elanna for me while I'm gone."

        "Of course," Harry said. He was surprised Tom felt it necessary to ask.

        "I mean take care of her," Tom repeated. "Celebrate her birthday with her." His voice lowered. "Show her a good time, if you know what I mean."

        Harry suddenly realized what Tom was getting at, and blushed. "Oh."

        Tom grinned. " _Now_ you get it."

        "Are you sure, Tom?"

        "Of course I'm sure. I'll give you some rations and holodeck time, so you can make a night of it."

        Of course Harry agreed. It was hard to refuse Tom anything.

# # # # # #

        "Xanadu?" she asked.

        "Sort of. It's based on Beihai Park, before the Third World War," Harry said. "The original Xanadu was supposed to look something like it."

        "It's beautiful," she said, taking his hand. 

        They walked along the winding paths, admiring the lovely ponds and gardens. Eventually, Harry led her up a flight of steep stone steps, to a pavilion built on a high hill overlooking the park. Inside, there was a room with a stunning view, as well as a low table and a large bed. 

        The table held an assortment of covered dishes. They sat on cushions on the floor to eat dinner. Harry and B'Elanna shared a taste for spicy food, and Harry had chosen a selection that he wouldn't have served if Tom had been present. 

        Afterwards, he and B'Elanna stood by the window, admiring the sunset. "Thank you, Harry. It was delicious." 

        He smiled, and kissed her softly on the cheek. 

        "What do we do now?" she asked.

        "Anything you want," Harry replied. Tom had clearly meant them to share a bedroom romp in his absence, but Harry wasn't sure that was what B'Elanna wanted. Tom had a habit of assuming he knew what his wife wanted, without actually checking to make sure. Harry had therefore designed this program with alternatives. "We can go sailing on the river. Attend a music festival. Go rock climbing. Or..." 

        "I know what you want," she interrupted, grinning. "I can smell your arousal."

        "Sorry," Harry said, embarrassed. "I'm only human, and you're gorgeous."

        "Don't be sorry," she said, laughing. "I'm not saying you have BO or anything. It's not an unpleasant scent. Quite the opposite." She leaned against him, pressing her face to his chest. "Your scent is very subtle even for a human, never mind compared to a Klingon. You should bathe less." 

        "B'Elanna!" Harry protested. She was nuzzling his armpit now, inhaling deeply. "Lanna, we don't have to..." Harry broke off, awkwardly. "It's your birthday. We do what you want. Whatever you want. If you don't want..."

        "Shut up, Starfleet," she said, then grabbed him by his shirtfront and pulled him down for a kiss that quickly convinced Harry that this was, indeed, what she wanted. When they finally came up for air, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. 

        "Forceful, aren't you?" B'Elanna said. "I like it. But next time, I'm carrying _you_ to bed."

        "I'm looking forward to it," Harry replied. She was quite capable of it, he was sure. He placed her gently on the bedding, and settled beside her. He kissed her, and began slowly unfastening her dress. 

        She didn't have the patience for a slow seduction. She practically ripped his clothes off him, then shimmied out of her dress, throwing it across the room. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

        "Your eyes are going to fall out of your head if you stare any harder," B'Elanna said. 

        "It would be worth it," Harry replied, taking her in his arms. He kissed her again, running his hands down her strong back. Only the base of her spine was visibly Klingon, the heavy ridges evident. He ran his fingers over them, making B'Elanna gasp and whimper. She was very sensitive there. 

        She raked her nails down his back, and bit his collar bone. This was usually his cue to get on with it, but tonight, he was determined to take his time. If he could. The sting of her nails and teeth sent pulses of pleasure straight to his cock. He was already hard and leaking, and they'd hardly gotten started. 

        Maybe a strategic retreat was in order. He moved down, where it wouldn't be as easy for her to bite him. 

        B'Elanna's breasts were beautiful. Small, perfectly shaped, capped with large, dark nipples that begged to be tasted. Harry bent to kiss them. They hardened immediately, encouraging him to lick and suck at them gently. 

        B'Elanna liked this, a lot. She growled, running her hands through Harry's hair, running her nails across his shoulders. Harry continued his pleasant labor, vowing to continue as long as B'Elanna wanted him to. She didn't seem to grow tired of it, and he kept on, until she was moaning and sighing and writhing beneath him. He ran his tongue harder over her right nipple, and caressed the left one with his fingers. Then he switched, taking the left one in his mouth and fingering the right. B'Elanna gasped. "Harry, I...I....oh, god!!!" She shrieked and shuddered, and Harry realized she was coming. 

        When she settled, he raised his head, smiling at her sated glow. "I've never come from having my breasts licked before," she said, still breathing hard. 

        "Then no one's done it right," Harry teased. He bent his head again, and began nuzzling lower.

        "I'm going to tell Tom you said that. _Oh!_ Yes, please, Harry..."

        Her sex was as beautiful and perfect as the rest of her. It was utterly hairless; he wasn't sure if she'd had her body hair eradicated, or if it was normal for Klingons to be hairless. It was like a new level of nakedness, and made Harry very excited. He inhaled her rich scent repeatedly, and the touch of his breath made her shiver. She thrust up toward his face.

        Softly, Harry ran his fingers over her stomach, then, the tender joint between torso and leg, then her inner thighs. She started bucking rhythmically, and Harry could no longer resist. Softly, he licked. She groaned, and bucked harder. "More, please," she begged.

        Harry licked and sucked at her folds, then slid his tongue between them, exploring her vaginal openings. She gasped. He probed gently with his tongue, then licked at her clits. 

        "Please," she moaned. 

        He obliged, running his tongue over one swollen, pulsing knob, and softly stroking the other. She sighed, luxuriating in the feel of it. He experimented, trying to find out what she liked. He licked little circles around her clit, and sucked it. He held it softly between his lips, and flicked his tongue rapidly across it. He nibbled it gently, and licked it hard. Then he swapped his hand and his mouth, and repeated the experiments.

        B'Elanna, he concluded, liked it all. She was shivering, her juices flowing copiously, and he suspected from the pitch of her moans that she was close to coming again. Sucking hard on her, he slid fingers into each of her vaginas, and used his thumb to rub her other clit. She went still for a moment, then came with howl, convulsing with the sheer power of her orgasm. It went on for a long time.

        Finally, she quieted, but Harry didn't let up. He moved away from her clits, fearing they would be too sensitive right now, but kept busy, licking, chewing, and sucking at her delicate folds, tasting the juices that flowed from her openings. Soon, her limp exhaustion was gone, replaced with new tension.

        "I can't believe this," she panted. "Harry, I think I'm going to come again." She reached down to spread her labia, showing him where she wanted his mouth.

        He happily obliged, using his lips and tongue on her other clit this time. She moaned with pleasure, thrusting her hips upward. Taking the hint, he licked harder, until she exploded in another orgasm.

        Once again, Harry didn't let up. He returned to nibbling at her labia again. When her hips started to jerk again, he found her vaginal openings, and sucked at them alternately, eager for the rich honey they exuded. She gasped. "Oh, Harry. I can't believe this. I've never come like this before in my life. Each time is stronger...better....oh!" She broke off as he pushed his tongue inside her, seeking more of her sweet juices.

        She gave a frustrated whimper, and he moved back to her clits, kissing them softly, caressing them slowly, lovingly, with his tongue. Quivering, she spread her legs wider. "Harder," she pleaded. He licked and sucked at her more firmly, and she trembled with arousal. "Harder," she repeated. Harry tried using his teeth, very carefully nipping at first at her labia, then her clits. "Oh, god, oh, god," B'Elanna cried, shaking with the building tension.

        Seeing that she liked it, Harry gently nibbled at one of her clits, rubbing it between his teeth, while pinching the other. "YES!" she cried, bucking and thrashing. She threw back her head, screamed, and came again. 

        Harry wanted to lick her to several more orgasms, but she was having none of it. This time, when he began sucking at her folds again, she pulled him away, rolling him over so she was on top of him. Before he could protest, she had thrust herself onto him, and was riding him wildly, scratching his chest and biting his shoulders.

        She was like nothing he'd ever felt before, hot and tight and rippling around him. It was heaven, but it would be over fast if she kept it up. 

        She arched with passion, bringing her breasts close to Harry's mouth. Harry fastened his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking and licking. She gave a startled cry. Harry sucked harder, then reached down to fondle her. "Oh," she said, surprised. Her rhythm faltered for a moment, then suddenly she was screaming, pulsing with orgasm once again. 

        She lay still on top of him, panting. Harry made small, slow thrusts into her, enjoying the feel of her while staving off his own orgasm. It was becoming more and more difficult. He was so excited that he knew he would come soon. But he wanted to make her come one more time. 

        "Harry, that was so good," she murmured against his neck. 

        "Let's do it again, then," he said. He urged her up that he could take her nipples in his mouth again, and licked and sucked at them. When she started to moan and buck, he reached down to caress her again. 

        "Oh," she gasped. "Oh, Harry, that feels so good. It's heaven. Absolute heaven." 

        Harry worried this time that he couldn't last. He was so aroused it hurt. He was keeping back his orgasm now with sheer will; he'd denied his body for so long, it wasn't going to put up with much more delay. He slid his fingers into her other vagina, and rubbed harder at her clits.

        Just when he was about to give up, B'Elanna groaned. "Harry, it feels too good. I'm going to come. Right now."

        "Me, too," Harry gasped. They both froze for an endless moment, then came, shuddering with molten, exploding ecstasy, falling together in a sweaty, satisfied tangle.

        "Happy birthday, Lanna," he whispered. 

        "Harry," she growled softly, nestling against him.

        After he'd caught his breath, he ran a hand through her tousled hair, smoothing it. "Ready for dessert?" he asked her.

        She gave him a look. "And they say Klingons are insatiable."

        "No, I really mean dessert," Harry said, laughing. "Ice cream cake. It is your birthday."

        "My favorite," B'Elanna said, her eyes lighting up.

# # # # # #

        Harry headed down to Sickbay as soon as his shift ended. It was Tom's first Sickbay shift since he got back, and Harry wanted to see him. There were some things he'd just rather not discuss with the Doctor. 

        "Harry," Tom said, smiling. "I heard it went well."

        "I hope so," Harry replied. He hadn't seen Tom or B'Elanna the previous night. He figured they might want some one on one time, Tom's first night back. 

        Harry unsealed his uniform top, and began taking it off. Noticing the sudden gleam in Tom's eye, Harry said, "I'm here as a patient," then stripped off his undershirt. 

        Tom's mouth dropped open. Harry's shoulders, chest, and upper arms were covered with bruises and bite marks. "Holy cow. Looks like it went _very_ well." He turned Harry around, and took in the claw marks down his back. "Very, _very_ well." He gestured at the biobed, and Harry hopped up to sit on the edge of it.

        Tom fired up the regenerator. "Wow, Har. I'm impressed. Why didn't you get healed earlier? Just wanted to show off?"

        Harry grinned, trying not to look too smug. "I didn't want to have to explain it to the Doc. Anyway, it didn't really bother me. Until today. They're kind of starting to itch."

        "Ah. Well, I can fix that for you." Tom began applying the regenerator. 

        "Tom..." Harry said uncertainly. "You're okay with what happened, right?" Tom had asked him to do it, but maybe he was having regrets now.

        "No, I'm not okay with it," Tom answered.

        Harry looked at Tom uncertainly. He couldn't quite read his expression.

        "What kind of friend are you, anyway?" Tom glared. "You didn't save me any ice cream cake. " 

        "I saved you a slice," Harry protested. 

        "B'Elanna must have eaten it. Klingons have no manners," Tom said. The petulant look on his face was belied by his humorous tone, and Harry rolled his eyes, realizing Tom had been joking all along.

        Tom finished up with the regenerator. "There you go, Mr. Kim. Good as new."

        "Thanks. Your birthday's in a couple of months. Ice cream cake's on me." 

        Tom leaned against the biobed beside Harry. He began gently scratching Harry's back.

        Harry groaned softly. Damn, it felt good. The wounds were healed, but still itched a little. It was all he could do not to melt into a puddle on the floor.

        "Thanks for taking care of B'Elanna for me," Tom said. He grinned and leaned closer, whispering, "And I expect a lot more than cake for _my_ birthday."

        Harry grinned back. It was hard to refuse Tom anything.


End file.
